Cambio corporal
by Cibeles
Summary: Severus Snape decide cambiar por su amiga Lily, pero no de personalidad sino fisicamente, para ello recurrirá a una rara poción pero con un horrible efecto, tranformandolo en una de las feminas mas atractivas de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fics sobre mi personaje favorito Severus Snape.

Bueno los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo me rió escribiendo con ellos =)

Ojala les guste

Capitulo uno: "Severas Snape"

Temprano en la mañana los únicos alumnos que se encontraban haciendo deberes eran Lily Evans, Remus Lupin y mas distante Severus Snape. Este último estaba algo distraído mirando al par que se reían mientras terminaban sus ensayos de encantamientos.

-Podrían chillar menos, aquí trato de estudiar- dicho esto, el pelinegro volteó su cara y la pegó sobre un grueso tomo de pociones avanzadas.

-Vamos Sev, no seas así de gruñón- la pelirroja tenia paciencia para tratar con su amigo, pero a veces no se la ponía difícil.

-No puedo creer que sean amigos…son tan diferentes- Lupin susurró por lo bajo.

-Ahaha, es que Sev es solo mascara, en el fondo es dulce y tierno como un gatito- Lily miraba a su amigo que tenia el rostro sonrosado.

-Para ya- el muchacho se acerco a su puesto- no tienes que divulgar eso jamás…

-¿Qué sientes cosquillas cuando te acarician la barbilla? Yo lo encuentro tierno- Lily se corrió un poco mas para que Severus Snape se acomodara al lado de ella.

-Eso jamás lo hubiera creído- Remus sonrió, pero luego rápidamente agregó- ese secreto estará bajo siete llaves, lo juro.

La tarde avanzó, la pelirroja y el joven de griffindor terminaron sus ensayos, mientras Snape escribía unos datos en su libro.

-Severus tendrás una joroba, si no te enderezas- dijo Lily- ¿Qué tanto anotas?

-Es sobre una poción que cambia el cuerpo…

-¿Cómo la poción multijugos?- Remus se inclinó un poco mas para ver.

-Es más que eso, los efectos duran un mes y además no necesitas un pelo de otra persona- los rasgos de Severus se iluminaban y su tono de voz era más amable.

-Hee ¿para que quieres cambiar?- James y compañía venían regresando de un castigo, y el Potter agregó con un dejo de burla- ¿será para cambiar esa horripilante nariz tuya?-

-¡Cállate Potter!, esto es demasiado avanzado para tu mente, animal- el Slytherin arrastró cada palabra con cizaña, mientras salía ofuscado de la biblioteca.

-¡James!- Lily salió detrás de su amigo como si ella misma fuera la ofendida- ¿cuando maduraras?

-¡Cuando me digas que si, preciosa!- dijo el joven, acompañado de las risas de Sirius y Peter- oh, vamos Remus…- el joven licántropo miraba de manera reprochadora.

-Lily tiene razón.

-Tu sabes que no aguanto que quejicus este cerca de ella.

-Debe ser que ella tiene el mismo feo carácter de su amiguito- agregó Sirius- no se que le vez, es gruñona, mandona...no se, amigo creo que haz perdido el foco.

-¿Tu crees? Que me diga que no, y me insulte es divertido…

-¿A quien te refieres? A Lily o Snape- hablo el más bajo de sus amigos.

-¡A Lily! duh- el solo hecho de pensar en Snape le era repulsivo- ¿como preguntas esas estupideces? Peter.

La semana paso rápidamente, pero la clase de slurghorn le quedaba todavía una hora para que terminara. Los vapores que emanaban las pociones de sueño solo aletargaban a los alumnos.

-Señor Petigrew, debe dejar de babear sobre la poción…que depleción muchacho, cinco puntos menos.- la enorme barriga del profesor casi bota un caldero al ver el trabajo de Lily y Snape- felicidades muchachos, 10 puntos para cada uno.

-Profesor, podría hablar con usted en privado después de clases- el bigote de slurghorn se movía de arriba a bajo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que manifestaba- siempre tan aplicado, como debe ser un miembro de mi club.

-No me digas que sigues con esa idea Sev- Lily trasvasaba la poción a una botellita- el profesor Slurghorn no te dará ese último ingrediente para tu poción.

-Ya lo veras…traje mucho dulce de anana confitado.

-Pero, yo no seré parte de esto- un poco mas alterada- ¿y si te sucede algo?

-No sucederá nada, solo cambiare algunos rasgos- ya limpiando el caldero- me lo prometiste Lily- su voz sonaba dulce, como jamás nadie, solo ella escuchaba en ocasiones especiales.

-Está bien…odio que utilices ese recurso conmigo- decía mientras se encaminaba a dejar el trabajo.

-Vez, odio cuando están tan juntitos…- James le decía a Sirius, mientras finalizaba la poción, no con los mismo resultados, al parecer la baba de Peter había cambiado la mezcla.

-Solo fíjate si tu poción no explota…ya sabes esa baba salio de la boca de Peter…- Sirius limpiaba su caldero y se arreglaba para salir de esa prisión- apúrate, Prongs, quiero practicar quiddicht.

En la oficina del profesor de pociones, la joven Lily no sabia como safarse de la larga charla del jefe de casa de Slytherin. Snape había conseguido lo que quería, pero eso no los liberó de las anécdotas de aquel hombre.

-Verán, yo podría ponerlos en el ministerio- decía mientras se rascaba la el bigote- son la dupla de oro, en esta clase de pociones. Snape muchacho me intriga saber que clase de poción quieres hacer.

-Una poción de metaforfo- diciéndolo de forma seca, ya que llevaban una hora tratando de salir de esa sala- no quiero ser grosero profesor, pero no tenemos tiempo, Lily y yo tenemos que estudiar- mirando la ventana que paso de un naranja a un violeta.

-Vallan, vallan, yo no los interrumpo más- el profesor fingía una cara de pena- háganme sentir orgulloso. Eso si no se olviden que la próxima semana están invitados a la reunión del club de las eminencias.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron, por los pasillos. Pararon para tomar algo de aire y continuar cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-No tenias que adularlo tanto…- Lily se secaba el sudor de su frente- bueno al menos ya tienes ese polvo tan raro.

-Gracias Lily- el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino en dirección a su sala común en las mazmorras- te avisare cuando este lista, para que me acompañes.

La poción demoró tres días en estar lista, estaba perfecta, como el libro lo dictaba y seguía revolviéndola según el consejo de su amiga. Estaban en el baño donde en ocasiones aparecía Mytle, pero Snape la amenazó, de que se aparecía ahí a llorar en ese momento, le lanzaría un encantamiento de sonrisa permanente.

-Bueno Lily, hasta el fondo- el joven bebió la poción con tranquilidad, sabia bien, repasó mentalmente las instrucciones. Debía pensar exactamente lo que quería cambiar en su aspecto físico, se repetía constantemente que quería que su nariz dejara de ser aguileña y así su amiga lo miraría con otros ojos. Una y otra vez hasta que la última gota desapareció del vaso.

-Te encuentras bien Sev- Lily se acercó con preocupación- Sev…- y luego se tapo los oídos ante el grito del joven- ¡¡Sev!! ¿Que tienes?

-Hehe- el joven la miró con tranquilidad antes de recibir unos golpes de Lily por aquella mala broma- auch duele- Severus se miró con atención en el espejo. Como era de noche no notaba gran diferencia, pero su nariz estaba más pequeña y muy bien formada.

-Hmm, Sev… ¿eras mas pequeño que yo?- Lily se paró al lado de su amigo, comparando estaturas- juraba que eras unos cinco centímetros mas alto que yo…ahora es al revés….

-Detalles, Lily- el chico estaba feliz miraba su perfil una y otra vez y cada vez que hablaba, la pelirroja lo miraba con estupefacción.- ¿Qué tienes Lily?

-¿Desde cuando tu voz es tan aguda?...-la chica estaba algo asustada y desde luego el joven también notó que cambio algo mas que su nariz y estatura.

-¿Efecto secundario?- el chico volvió a mirarse en el espejo, justo cuando los rayos de la luna lo bañaban por completo, viendo que sus facciones eran mas suaves y delicadas- que femenino me veo…

-Creo que tienes algo más femenino que solo el rostro, Sev- la joven indicaba unos bultos redondos en el pecho del joven.

-¿Qué dices?- Severus Snape pegó un grito aterrador al tocar su nuevo cuerpo, para luego caer sentado por la conmoción- Lily, soy mujer…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ^^

Deje algún review si le ha gustado =)

Saludines


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de J.K. Rowling no me pertenecen, solo me divierto dibujando y escribiendo con ellos.

Capitulo dos: La solución

* * *

-Soy mujer…- los pensamientos del joven revolvían tanto su cabeza como su estomago. ¿Cómo todo resulto tan mal? solo pensaba en su nariz. No la quería perfecta, sino menos aguileña, para ver si a Lily le agradaba su nuevo aspecto- Lily soy mujer- ¿Qué pensaría la pelirroja? Lo miraría con asco ¿con burla?

-Sev, te lo dije- se calló de inmediato al notar gruesas lagrimas de desesperación- vamos Sev, vallamos con el director. El sabrá que hacer- se acercó para darle reconfortantes caricias en la espalda.

-Seguramente me expulsara….por merlín, soy mujer- se miraba con una mueca de asco y se tocaba los senos y las caderas una y otra vez, provocando un leve sonrojo en la Griffindor- no….ahora seré el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts- titubeaba.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!- la chica ya molesta con la actitud de su amigo que no dejaba de manosearse, le agarró ambas manos- además te dije que era peligroso y tu ni caso me haces- lo miró con aprensión- no entiendo porque, ya estas bien tal y como eres- lo abrazó.

-¿Como mujer?- por muy mujer que ahora fuera, Severus Snape jamás dejaría un comentario sarcástico en el aire.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-Lo se, lo se- Severus solo se resigno a que su amiga lo casi arrastrara hacia el piso donde se encontraba el director.

-Por favor ¡deja de hacer peso muerto! –reprochó, al ver que su amigo solo arrastraba los pies.

ºººººººººººº

El despacho del director estaba a oscuras, solo las velas les daba a todos los objetos del lugar, un candido color naranja. Fawkes se cambio de su nido a una zona más alta al escuchar el tronador sonido de la puerta.

-Señorita Evans, señor Snape, son avanzadas estas horas de la noche para que ustedes estén aquí- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad, para luego notar que algo no estaba del todo bien- ¿señor Snape? – el joven mago solo agachó la cabeza rojo de vergüenza.

-Vamos Sev- Lily de dio un ligero codazo- si tu no lo dices, lo haré yo- la chica miró con determinación y con aparente tranquilidad empezó a explicar el problema- vera profesor…

Los minutos pasaron y mientras el relato avanzaba, la curiosa mirada del director paso a una de asombro y luego a una divertida. Severus algo molesto, notó que el profesor iba a reír.

-No le encuentro la gracia- espetó Snape, con una voz muy chillona para su gusto, el cual solo logro que el anciano riera despacito- mi voz… ¡mi voz!

-Ciertamente no lo es, mis más sinceras disculpas- los azules ojos del director se posaron en Lily y luego en el afectado- y como los resultados de su poción no fueron satisfactorios, lo único que queda es dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

-¿¡Que no puede hacer nada!?- Snape ya no pensaba fríamente, sino que por su mente pasaron miles de escenas distintas, cada una de ellas peor que la anterior y en todas él, era el centro de las risas- valla…eso fue extraño.

-Cambio mas que el cuerpo, joven Snape-le lanzo una mirada, luego se alejo del escritorio y se dirigió a uno de los cuadros que miraba con atención- ve a llamar al profesor Slughorn, por favor- la imagen desapareció- creo que debo advertirle que en el futuro, no deba entregar ingredientes solo por halagos y dulces.

-Deberíamos pensar que hacer profesor…disfrazar a Severus o…- Lily miraba a su amigo con preocupación.

-Si, ya pensé en algo. Pero solo necesitaremos de la total cooperación del joven Severus y mover algunas que otras piezas- el brillo de los lentes de media luna del profesor no le gusto nada a Snape.

ºººººººººººººººº

El gordo profesor de pociones caminaba tan rápido como le daban sus pies, pensaba que pudo a ver ocurrido para llamarlo a tal hora. Con voz somnolienta dijo la contraseña y subió algo cansado por las escaleras, pero un grito lo hizo dudar si abrir la puerta o no.

-¡¡Que me haga pasar por UNA estudiante!! ¡¡VESTIRME COMO UNA CHICA!!

Slughorn, nunca había visto a esa muchacha tan insolente. Solo al acercarse para llamarle la atención se dio cuenta que le era familiar- ¿Severus?

-Si…- el joven volteo su cabeza, notando que Lily aun tenía las orejas tapadas y los ojos como platos, por el gran susto que se llevo.

-Horace tenemos un pequeño problema- Snape iba a replicar por lo de "pequeño" pero Lily lo contuvo- esto es el resultado de una poción.

-Claro, claro….pero confiaba en las habilidades de Snape… ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- mirando a su cambiado alumno.

-Creo que el joven no enfoco bien su mente en lo que quería- Dumbledore le lanzadaza una mirada de complicidad al Slytherin- creo que pensó en una joven, desconcentrándolo y resultando en esta señorita- Snape solo bufó a lo ultimo comentado.

-Pero no podremos hacer nada, y no serviría de nada una poción multijugos- al notar que Snape iba a proponer eso- lo siento muchacho, si sacamos unos de tus cabellos solo te transformarías en como estas ahora- El relleno profesor miraba con algo de pena- bueno al menos ahora tendrás la experiencia del otro lado- Severus pensó que vomitaría. Pero se contuvo para reclamar.

-¡Que experiencia ni nada!

-Joven Severus, esa es la única solución- el director se acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla- hacerse pasar por una estudiante de intercambio o caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esperando a que el alegre grupo del joven Potter lo note- el director dio en el clavo.

-No profesor… prefiero la primera alternativa- el chico se rindió. Suspiró.

-Bueno, esta dicho. Será la nueva integrante de la casa de Griffindor por un mes, la señorita Evans por la mañana me entregara algunos datos para su nueva identidad y lo ayudara

-Si, profesor- La pelirroja sabía que comenzaba el mes más difícil de su corta vida en Hogwarts.

El director carraspeo, al notar que el jefe de casa de Slytherin se disponía a marcharse- mi querido amigo Horace, tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo el paradero del alumno Severus Snape.

Lo último que escucho el joven pelinegro antes de que la puerta se cerrara, fue su nombre. Le esperaba un horroroso y largo mes.

Pronto el tercer capitulo. =D

Gracias por los Reviews a frokwears y Kyubi- female. Espero que les guste el capitulo dos, ya que hace años que no escribo nada.

Besos =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gracias por los post!! Me alegran el día =)

Primero que todo siento la tardanza…es que el estudio y los problemas me han tenido lejos del PC. Ahora si espero que les guste. =D

Bueno este capitulo será un poco mas largo que los otros dos anteriores. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Como siempre los personajes de Harry Potter no son propiedad mía, sino de una mujer muy inteligente llamada J.K Rowling.

Capitulo 3: Orgullo herido.

Si Lily pensó que la noche anterior fue horrible, obligando a Snape que le dejara arreglar su pelo y su rostro, en la mañana fue peor, mil veces peor.

-¡Sev!- la chica perseguía a Snape de un lado a otro por la habitación de prefecta. Aquella habitación tan inmaculadamente limpia, era un total desastre, libros y ropas tiradas en el suelo en igual proporción- ¡Severus!- la chica estaba molestándose, persiguiendo a su amigo de un lado para el otro con el uniforme de éste en mano- ya hablamos de esto… ¡no me cierres la puerta!- pego otro gritito agudo y sonoro al escuchar la reclamación nada amable desde el otro lado.

-¡Mi dignidad Lily!- en el otro lado, Severus se miraba con atención en el delicado espejo de pared. Seguía con su color de pelo, pero estaba mas brillante y sus ojos eran mas grandes y el negro no era sombrío, casi se podía decir que tenia rasgos felinos. Lily fue mas allá, le arregló el pelo que ahora estaba compartido hacia un lado y sujetado por dos pinches de color verde- ¡te dije que no!- reclamó, al escuchar la puerta abrirse por medio de un hechizo.

-el profesor Dumbledore te presentara en el almuerzo y tu aceptaste-Lily lo zarandeó- ¡no seas nenaza!

-Esta bien….me pondré el uniforme…y esa asquerosa…ropa….interior.

-no puedes andar en calzoncillos- le paso la ropa.

El chico se arreglaba detrás de un biombo, mientras arrojaba el pijama prestado y gruñía cosas como que era demasiado incomoda, y que le daba picazón.

-Es normal sev- la chica le ayudó a abrocharse el sostén- después de un rato desaparece esa picazón- luego de que su amigo terminara de colocarse la capa de griffidor con mueca de total horror, preguntó- ¿que nombre quieres?

Severus la miró con atención- ¡no había pensado en eso!- movió sus piernas con facilidad- si que son cómodas- refiriéndose a la falda.

-Hmm. Tienes que ponerte patíes de lana- miro las blancas piernas de su amigo-. Una chica no anda con esos cañones- rió indicando pequeños pelitos negros que resaltaban en la palidez del slytherin.

-¡Yo no quiero que me depiles! es mejor una maldición, antes que esa cera del demonio- el pelinegro recordó el episodio de la madrugada. Lily con cara sonriente le pasó un poco de cera caliente y olorosa por una pequeña sección de su pierna, como una muestra. Hasta el momento todo andaba bien. Después de gritar cuando la cera se despegó rápida y dolorosamente por su pierna, sintió un respeto por las mujeres.

-Al menos accediste a que te arreglara el rostro, ahora ya se porque el apodo de quejicus- aguanto una carcajada.

-Ya quiero ver que hagas eso mismo a Potter y su trío de cobardes- Snape tocaba sus labios, los cuales ya no estaban hinchados y sus parpados, los cuales no estaban enrojecidos.

-Bueno, para que veas todo lo que una chica tiene que hacer, para lucir presentable antes los ojos de la sociedad mágica y muggle.

-Que locas- Snape miró a su amiga- tú no necesitas ni un arreglo Lily- la contempló completa, era esbelta y tenía un color de cabellos y ojos inusual. Toda una belleza, pero la personalidad que tenía, era la que le cautivaba. Tan arrolladoramente amable y gentil y al otro instante impredecible.

-Tu tampoco necesitabas cambiar, amigo mío- Lily lo miraba con ternura, hasta con diversión.

-Pareces que disfrutas de todo esto- agachó su rostro avergonzado.

-No todos los días tu mejor amigo se convierte en mujer- pestañeo- una muy linda. Tendré que librarte de todos los buitres de Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes por eso- Snape agitó el aire como si llevara su varita- una maldición y problema resuelto.

-¡Oh no! no puedes ponerte a pelear. Ahora eres una señorita- Lily le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Quita eso- antes de salir de aquella habitación, Snape se dirigió a su amiga- mi nombre será Eileen.

-Muy lindo, ¿nadie se dará cuenta?

-Descuida solo a ti les mencione el nombre de mi madre- se quedo callado unos segundos- alumna de intercambio de Drumstrang.

-Bueno le informare al director si esta de acuerdo con los nombres- la pelirroja salio de la sala como un rayo- deberías comer algo- alcanzo a decir antes de que el cuadro tapara la entrada.

La sala estaba tal cual como la vio ayer, cuando era uno de los chicos mas detestados de todo Hogwarts, aquel slytherin antipático y sin miedo a ser sarcástico. Pero de alguna manera le gustaba que la gente opinara así de él, como si fuera un misterio más en ese enorme castillo.

La sala estaba llena como era de esperarse, el olor de las tostadas hacían rugir su pequeño estomago. Miró la mesa de Slytherin, el grupo al cual frecuentaba conversaba y reía maliciosamente.

Se acercó cada vez más, olvidando su aspecto físico y apunto de saludar a Lucius Malfoy, a punto de sentarse al lado del rubio, su cerebro hizo clic y sólo atinó a quedarse muy cerca y de pie.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- la elegante voz envolvió al pelinegro, pero en escasos segundo la amabilidad se esfumó- asquerosa griffindor- y como era de esperarse, el resto del grupo rió altivamente.

Severus uno de los mas inteligentes de todo Hogwarts estaba enmudecido, otros días le hubiera respondido ingeniosamente, pero esos días pasaron y ahora era Eileen una muchacha transferida, la nueva y la que sólo se dio media vuelta, muda de enojo y vergüenza. Maldita rutina.

Cuando ya la silueta de la alumna de griffindor desapareció del rango de Slytherins, el grupo dejo de reír.

-Eh Lucius, nunca he visto esa cara- Bellatrix miraba con sus oscuros ojos al sector donde estaba la recién llegada- no es estudiante de Hogwarts.

-Interesante, lastima que fue a parar en esa apestosa casa- los grises ojos miraban con malicia- aunque van quedando pocas chicas interesantes en este colegio- miró su reloj finamente labrado en plata- ya deberia ser hora que Severus este aquí…

Los griffindor miraban extrañados a la muchacha nueva y no porque fuera nueva, sino porqué maldecía por lo bajo y golpeaba su frente contra la mesa.

-Estupido, estupido- Snape ahora se golpeaba con el grueso tomo de transformaciones- "debí decirle, Ah hola Lucius soy yo tu amigo Severus solo que mas acinturado"-pensó- estupido… - solo el saludo de cierta pelirroja lo saco de su trance.

-AH! Eileen- Lily se sentó al lado de su "amiga"- deja de maldecir…asustas a los de primer año- ambos voltearon al ver a un par de niños se sobresaltaron- bueno, como te decía, compórtate…y el director te anunciara después del almuerzo.

-Esta bien…-Severus tomó una tostada y la embutió en mermelada de mora- ¿y de mi nombre? No dijo nada.

-Pues, acepto el nombre Eileen pero el apellido sugirió…

-Pues no veo el problema…pero dime ¿cual es?

-Dumbledore…-Snape casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabaza- dijo que así no se harían interrogaciones innecesarias si eras una pariente lejana de él-

-Asi que Eileen Dumbledore- Snape saboreaba su jugo- pues no me molesta…solo es un mes, y Lily UN….-dijo en susurro- que sigo siendo un chico.

-Lo se, lo se.

-Valla si no es mi adorada Lily y su…su…-James Potter miraba con atención, una chica bonita jamás se le escapaba de su rango de visión- y cual es tu nombre.

Al notar que Snape no iba a contestar Lily la presentó- ella es Eileen es una alumna de intercambio-

-Valla tu siempre tan amistosa mi querida pelirroja- James se acercó ágilmente al lado de ambas chicas.

-No hostigues….- Snape estaba furioso por el pedante que se atrevía a tocar a su Lily.

-¿Qué? Pero Eileen no serás que sientes celos…es decir también puedo dedicarte tiempo a ti- El Potter reía con elegancia y le dirigía sendas mirabas provocadoras al tiempo que movía su cabello, un verdadero espectáculo para cualquier chica, pero no para Eileen.

-Ehm James, no es correcto que te comportes de esa manera con alguien nuevo…- Lily estaba enojada pero cierta imagen mental la saco del momento que estaba ocurriendo, Alguna vez el gran James Potter sabría a quien le estaba dirigiendo esas miraditas seductoras, la sola idea hizo que estallara en carcajadas.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, nada- Lily se limpió sus lagrimas de risa histérica y los miró a ambos, esa mirada no le gusto nada a Severus Snape- pues ustedes dos si que hacen una bonita pareja.

-Lily…-Snape casi se cae de su puesto de la pura impresión, más pálido de lo común y un ligero verde inundando su cara, su orgullo no podía estar más pisoteado.

-Eh, verdad que si- James abrazaba a Eileen alegremente- pero prefiero las pelirrojas.

Nos vemos!!

=)


End file.
